Destiny
"This Game" (Piano Ver.) from No Game No Life "She Used To Be Mine" by Sara Bareilles "Bad Idea" x "7 Rings" x "Bloodline" x "Nasa" by Ariana Grande Mashup *explicit* "8am" from Animal Crossing: New Leaf "I Do What I Want" by KIRA ft. Hatsune Miku *explicit* She's imperfect, but she tries A P P E A R A N C E When it comes to her looks, she is mostly NightWing. Destiny is a Night/Sky/Sea hybrid. She is 25% SeaWing, 25% SkyWing, and 50% NightWing. SeaWing features: Destiny has fins/spikes running down her back and neck. She also has a few glowing scales going up her wings, and also some on her tail. SkyWing features: She has the horn on the tip of her snout, and her wings are SkyWing. NightWing features: Destiny has the body of a NightWing, except for the wings. She has thick, armored scales. Her horns are NightWing. Destiny has a long snout. Her horns are also thin and long. She is more on the plump side rather than thin. Her wings are large from her SkyWing heritage. Her tail is shorter than most dragons' tails. Destiny is a smaller dragon for her age. Her scales are mainly obsidian-black with some deep-red and bright-red accents here and there. Her SeaWing fins/spikes are bright blue. Her horns are ivory-white. Her underbelly is light gray. Her wing membranes are red, fading to a magenta-pink, then purple, then blue. Her eyes are bright blue. She also has a tattoo of three moons on her neck. She sometimes wears a matching jewelry set: silver necklace and earrings with pearls on them. Bracelets are a no-no for her. She also has a twisty band on her left horn. She has two piercings in both her ears, and she usually wears stud pearl earrings in both. She wears these all the time, and they match her occasional other jewelry. Anthro Appearance: Destiny can usually be found wearing a pink shirt with either a gray or turquoise skirt. None of her clothes match. She’s a bit of a mess. Exact Colors - Hex Codes : Main scale color, #151513 : Wing membrane color 1, #0004df : Wing membrane color 2, #a21eff : Wing membrane color 3, #ff1eb1 : Wing membrane color 4, #ff1e29 : Eye color, #1ed7ff : Underbelly color, #c9c9c9 : Glowscale color/wing spiral color, #74fbcf She is good, but she lies A B I L I T I E S How does one balance out tribrid abilities? STRENGTHS Destiny can fly very fast because of her large SkyWing wings. She is able to swim somewhat well from her SeaWing genetics, but she doesn't enjoy it very much. Destiny can also breath fire, but it is very limited since she is part SeaWing, and SeaWings cannot breathe fire. Her art skills are very good. She draws a lot during her free time, experimenting with new styles and skills. She picks up on art tactics quickly. She can draw better than she can paint. Considering her laziness in many things, she's surprisingly fit. She can move quickly and she has good reflexes. She has to sit down after a certain amount of time during exercising though. Weaknesses She does have gills, so she can breath underwater, but she can only hold her breath for a very short time due to her other hybridization. She lacks brightly-glowing scales to temporarily blind dragons for her defense. (She has some glowing scales, but they can't glow brightly.) Sometimes, when she's running or flying, she will run out of breath and become winded easily. She doesn't know why. She just has shortness of breath a lot. She is hard on herself P E R S O N A L I T Y pretty. odd. and a little rude She is broken and won't ask for help H I S T O R Y write an actual history u nerd She is messy, but she's kind R E L A T I O N S H I P S Peak: best pal Freeze: owo pal Saburra: gossip pal Featherflight: misses this pal Windswept: rp pal Snowpanther: ebic pal Forget-Me-Not: arty pal Bird: festival pal Relationships to work on: Gemma, Dreaming, Bay, FrostBurn, Winchester, Blackbird, Chimera, Hosanna, Vigilance, Stormbreak, Shadowhunter, Coyote, Storm, Pomegranate, Cimmerian, Otterpop, Jacaranda, Peri, Bucket, Iceberry, Lykaios, Mischief, Element, Kibichu, Starfruit She is lonely most of the time T R I V I A (pixel by spero) *She is Galax's second sona. Her original was Marmot but Marmot was not the sona Galax was looking for. Destiny is now superior. *Developing her was actually very tough because Galax has trouble describing herself, so she just threw down a sentence out of laziness. *She's an Aries *She's right-handed (clawed? taloned?) *Prickly Steve was her beloved succulent *She now has Mr. Bon Bon the Money Tree and Legs the fake succulent. Actually scratch that, Bon Bon really do be dead doe. *She has a lizard named Pete She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie R E F E R E N C E By Heron the Mudwing She is gone but she used to be mine G A L L E R Y A huge thank you to those who made her art. Every piece is so amazing I love them all so much <333 Destiny for Galaxzzy.png|by Dewdrop IMG_7270.jpg|by Moonsicle 85859394819.jpg|by Colfea 1521764312816-1112782165.jpg|by Arrow Destiny by RTF.png|by Blood Moon IMG 7580 (1).jpg|by Nibby Scan 20180326 (6).png|by Nightgazer Abitmessywhoops.jpg|by Nebula Ivebeenawaitingyourcall.PNG|by Wings Destiny.jpg|by User:TheSandwingNightwijng Destiny-By-Jo98sie.png|by WrongLuna Destinyyyyyyyyyyy.png|by Grapecakes image (1).jpg|by Pizzacheetah Destinyyyyyy.png|by ScorpionBlood Destiny By Garnet The Skywing.jpg|by Garnet ColorfulDestinyyyyy.png|by Evening Ocean Destined for greatness.png|by GlamorousSneaking Destinybounce arya.gif|by Arya Destiny For Galax1.png|by Panther C358B83D-4001-4DF0-A6CD-616132A9988C.png|by RWD Galaxy finalized v2.png|by NebulaSquid|by User:TheSandwingNightwijng IntoDestiny.png|by Dreaming Destiny.jpeg|by QE1 IMG 20180529 155249 543-1.jpg|by Darkmoon Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.54.37 PM.png|by Starflight WIN 20180606 16 09 24 Pro.jpg|by Cut-throat 39C4DA9D-82D9-41AE-8464-422B3FB3170D.jpeg|by Pandee Destiny(Galaxy).png|by EveryNamesTaken Screenshot 2018-06-10 at 9.32.00 PM.png|by Starflight Fordustdestie.png|by frost Destiny Art Trade.png|by QueenClam IMG 1517.jpg|by Bulb IMG 20180618 230059466.jpg|by Rain Destinywpickleacxgzx.jpg|by Avalon Destinybygalax.jpg|by me DestinyByMoonflight.png|by Moonflight Is This Destiny.jpg|by Brisingr FRDestoo (1).png|by XSabxManiacX Destined_destiny (1).png|by Thoth Screenshot_2018-07-20-17-40-42.png|by Pinktiger ITSDESTOO.png|by Dreaming Destinybtgalaxforeleself.png|by me In A Galaxy Far, Far Away.png|by Constellation Nation Bestboiiiii.png|by Ray Destiny-By-Galax.jpg|by myself, ew it's ancient -dustydestie.jpg|by Quickdragon Emotrashfriendmemethin_brah.png|by Ray Destiny-concept-art.pocky!!!for-galax.png|by Apocynaceae ��️ouncyDestiny.gif|by Dew Happy_face!!!!!!!.png|by Marble-y cake Holiday_cheers.png|by Marble-y cake destinybyme.png|by me Yesssssssssss.png|by Shard destinysketch2.png|by me GalaxDestiny.png|by Cloud DestinyBettaDragon - ReverbtheDragon.png|by Reverb Despabee.png|by Raybean Destroyknee.jpg|by Raybean DestoobyTHEBESTPANTHER_-_Edited.png|by Panther Yuo.png|by Shard DespaYEETo.png|by me Its_my_destiny_(1).png|by Dewdrop Despacito.png|by Spix Pffffft.png|sponsored by westin Destinybounce.gif| by AnAngrySquirrel Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets